I Believe
by MrsGGrissom
Summary: This is just a very short story, that I wrote in an hour or less, about what I would like to happen, or like to think would happen, if in fact Warrick did HAVE to die. Its a Warrick/Cathrine story. Please leave comments, let me know what you think.
1. Slow Burn

**She can't believe this is happening**

**She can't believe this is happening. The smell of his cologne invades her senses as his kisses and light touches send her body into a sensory override. Her breathing slows, as he gets closer to her weak spot. The thought of him finally being here with her is too much to bear; she lets out a whimper as the lips she's been longing for cover her entire body.**

**Only moments ago they were good friends, but that line had been crossed when she kissed him goodbye after he dropped her off from work. Her car was being repaired and he generously offered her a ride. She accepted, knowing little of what she was going to do later.**

**She invited him in for a chat. Just the two of them, no work involved. His low, husky voice made her body tingle. His green eyes stared intently into hers. He sat silently gripping a coffee cup as he leaned forward against the table, searching her blue eyes. She laughed nervously and put her hair back in a ponytail, and rested her chin on her hand, as she finally accepted his silent conversation.**

**She felt the urge to kiss him growing stronger until she couldn't resist at all. She stretched across the table, and planted her pale lips on his dark ones. She told her self no, let go, but she didn't listen. From that kiss they wound their way down the hallway to the bedroom where they became entangled in each other's bodies.**

**No words need be said as they both realized that they loved each other. From nowhere the feelings sprang years ago, and burned within them, neither having the courage to step forward and acknowledge the slow burn.**


	2. These Nights

**After that night, they were together always. Their relationship was a secret at work, especially after Ecklie had transferred Sara to swing shift when he found out about her and Grissom's relationship. It was too much to risk. The relationship was strong, but too weak for them to tolerate being apart for more than a few hours.**

**The knocks at the door, late at night. Being greeted by a dozen roses. **_**These**_** nights are her favorite. Lying in bed, staring silently in his eyes. **_**These**_** nights are her favorite. Lying in his arms as they watched a romantic movie. **_**These**_** nights are her favorite.**

**The relationship budded even more after Tina told him he was pregnant with another man's baby. Warrick would talk to Catherine for hours, trying to work out where it went wrong. She sympathized with him, but silently praised the fracture. If it weren't for that mistake, he wouldn't be here, his head lying on her chest, her hands stroking his hair.**

**She told him what happened, happened, and it was meant to be that way. Put the past in the past and let your future take precedence. He began to do so. He changed for some reason, and almost completely after he was accused of murdering that stripper; but **_**somehow**_** he had known before hand that he needed to get his life in order, and so he did.**

**He began worrying Catherine with his talks of last wishes, power of attorney, and living wills. It overwhelmed her to have him bring all of this up, out of the blue, but he was right to. She could't help but wonder if he had gotten himself in troulbe. In a way he had. He'd become dependant on pills. He even managed to cheat on Catherine with a stripper. He apologized in great lengths for days. She eventually forgave him, and put the blame on the drugs. Then he was accused of murdering Lou Gedda. That nearly broke the poor guy.**


	3. Last Words

**After he was acquitted of all charges, the team went out for a celebratory dinner. Catherine and Warrick decided to leave the diner separately, as to not set off any alarms. Warrick finally decided that he had spaced out his departure long enough, and so he said goodnight to the remaining team, and headed out the door to his car.**

**From what Grissom tells, he was talking a slow walk around the block before heading home, trying to clear his head, when he heard gunshots. He ran as fast as he could, and saw a figure walking away from Warrick's car. Grissom didn't care who it was at that point, as he ran to the driver door of his friend. He'd been shot, several times. One bullet wound was in his neck, through and through. In a panic Grissom pulled Warrick from the car and held him until help finally arrived. In his last few moments, he tried to give Grissom a name, tried to speak, but the blood was filling his esophagus and drowning him.**

**Grissom turned his head to let the blood empty, and heard Warrick faintly whisper, "Tell her I love her." Grissom pleaded with Warrick. "Stay with me Warrick." Warrick tried, Grissom could feel it, but the wounds were too severe. Had he survived, he would've been paralyzed for the rest of his life. Grissom saw the life drain out of Warrick's eyes. Grissom couldn't move, could barely think, he was in shock. "Oh my god."**

**The scene slowed as the paramedics arrived. Nick stood by in shock and watched as his best friend, who was alive and well but 10 minutes ago, was put inside the back of an ambulance. Grissom was nauseous. He did the only thing he could think of and sent Sara a text message. "I love you." He felt like he needed to get that off his chest, to say it one more time. Life was too precious to take it for granted. The paramedics tried to speak to him, but all he heard was ringing in his ears.**

**Jim arrived a few minutes later after receiving the call. He ordered his men to be extremely careful when securing the scene because this case was top priority. Grissom got in his SUV and drove to Catherine's house. He just knew that Warrick's last words were meant for her. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by a smiling Catherine.**

**Her face turned to worry when she saw Grissom. "What?!" She demanded, not caring about letting her secret slip. "Where's Warrick?" He told her the news, and reached out to her, and took her into his arms as she began to cry. Her body shook violently as nausea racked through her. "He told me to tell you he loved you. He saved his last words for you, he could've told me who shot him, but he thought you were worth far more."**


	4. Framed

**She began to sob uncontrollably, and his heart broke. He lead her to the couch and sat her down, and sat next to her, rubbing her back as he got on the phone to call Lily. "Lily? It's Grissom. Catherine needs you. Please come now."**

**Once Lily had arrived he explained everything, and left Catherine in her mothers care. He then drove silently home, not knowing what to do or think. When he arrived, Hank greeted, him, but not in his usual excited manner. He whimpered at his master, and licked worriedly at his hands. "Hey boy," Grissom sighed.**

**He kept the lights off as he sat on the couch and began to dial Sara's number. She would come as soon as she heard the news, making sure to catch the first flight out. They said their "goodbyes" and "I love yous," and they both tried to sleep, but it evaded them.**

**The next morning Grissom headed in to the lab, eager to get on the case as to who shot Warrick. Catherine was there, as he expected her to be. She wouldn't take a day off even if she were suspended. He walked to his office, and found Sara there. He couldn't help but smile; it was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. He took her in an embrace and tried to keep his emotions from overflowing. "I caught the first flight out," she said, and held him tight.**

**Over the next few weeks Sara, and the team, including Ecklie, fought harder than ever to find their friends killer. All their hard work paid off as the made an arrest; a shocking one at that. The Under Sheriff had framed Warrick the whole time, had shot him, had tried to cover up his footsteps, but failed.**

**Now Catherine sat alone, in the bottom of a steamy shower, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook ferociously. She had hoped the water from the shower would hide her tears, but she just didn't care anymore. She wondered how he could've been taken from her, especially on such a special night. He'd been acquitted of all charges in regards to murdering Lou Gedda, and Catherine was going to tell him the good news; that she was pregnant.**


	5. I Believe

She can't believe this is happening

**Once the investigation was complete, Grissom showed up on her doorstep to deliver Warrick's things, more specifically and engagement ring, and some lines Warrick had wrote down, obviously for practicing.**

**She can't believe this is happening. The smell of his cologne invades her senses as his kisses and light touches send her body into a sensory override. Her breathing slows, as he gets closer to her weak spot. The thought of him finally being here with her is too much to bear; she lets out a whimper as the lips she's been longing for cover her entire body.**

**The knocks at the door, late at night. Being greeted by a dozen roses. **_**Those**_** nights were her favorite. Lying in bed, staring silently in his eyes. **_**Those**_** nights were her favorite. Lying in his arms as they watched a romantic movie. **_**Those**_** nights were her favorite.**

**Now she's stuck in a cold world, an expecting mother without a lover. All those times she loved so much, now they're only memories. She continued to sob as she exited the shower, dressed and lie down in bed. Like something out of a ghost movie, the radio clicked on, and an unbelievable song played.**

_**Every now and then, the softest breath upon my skin,**_

_**I feel you come back again, and it's like you haven't been**_

_**Gone a moment from my side, like the tears were never cried.**_

_**Like the hands of time are holding you and me.**_

_**And with all my heart I'm sure, we're closer than we ever were,**_

_**I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need.**_

_**There are more than angels watching over me,**_

_**I believe. Oh, I believe.**_

_**That when you die your life goes on,**_

_**It doesn't end here when you're gone,**_

_**Every soul is filled with light.**_

_**It doesn't end here, if I'm right.**_

_**Our love can even reach across eternity,**_

_**I believe. Oh, I believe.**_

_**Forever, you're a part of me.**_

_**Forever, in the heart of me.**_

_**And I'll hold you even longer if I can.**_

_**The people who don't see the most,**_

_**Say they don't believe in ghosts**_

_**And if that makes me crazy, then I am**_

_**Cause I believe.**_

_**There are more than angels watching over me,**_

_**I believe. Oh, I belive.**_

**Catherine felt something holding her and comforting her, and soon her sobs quieted, and she fell fast asleep. What she didn't know is that she was never alone. Warrick would never leave her, not ever. Now he would be with her double time as their son grew in her womb, sure to look just like his daddy.**


End file.
